Cómo declararse en 10 días?
by Neark-kun
Summary: Edward va a una misión en un país lejano, pudiendo incluso no regresar jamás, por lo que decide que le declarará su amor a Winry, pero sólo tiene 10 días para hacerlo. Sus amigos lo ayudarán para que muestre lo que siente antes que se termine el tiempo.
1. Día 0: La nueva misión

Día 0: La nueva misión

La tarde ya caía. El coronel Mustang se encontraba en su despacho en Central, revisando los informes que el alquimista de acero, Edward Elric, le había entregado tras su última expedición a Lior. Luego de una pequeña inspección más a los documentos, Roy levanto la vista hacía el chico y una mueca de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Vaya vaya… Así que las cosas han mejorado gracias a tu estadía en Lior, Acero -Mustang se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Edward - has ayudado mucho al ejercito en estos últimos meses; si seguimos así tendremos que pedirle a bebes que entren y nos comanden.

- A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PARECE UN BEBE?

- Jajaja - Roy reía sin parar - Tranquilízate o se te levantarán los humos

Edward miró a Roy con cara de querer matarlo, mas este le devolvía una grata sonrisa, que cambió a una mirada seria de pronto al recibir una llamada, la cual fue muy corta pero precisa y determinante.

- Edward… El fuhrer Bradley te ha encomendado a ti una nueva misión muy complicada - le dijo Roy - Vas a ser trasladado a otro país, un poco alejado de acá, que se encuentra muy al norte del continente, a Kurssev, donde ahora una guerra civil sin precedentes y se nos pidió poner orden - Roy tomó aire rápidamente y prosiguió - Tú estarás a cargo de eso, Acero.

- Qué! - dijo Ed sorprendido - Yo no me quiero ir de Central ni de este país! Además… Cuanto tiempo va a ser? Qué va a pasar con Al, con los soldados, con todo?

- Uff… - Roy suspiró - podrás irte con Al, pero solamente con él, tendrás que dejar todo y a todos los demás aquí… En cuanto al tiempo… - Roy miró su reloj - Tal vez algunos meses, o un par de años.

La sala se queda en silencio absoluto, el mismo que pasa por la mente de Edward. En eso Roy rompe este estado con sus pisadas pues comienza a acercarse a la salida de la sala, pero antes toca el hombro de Ed.

- Tienes diez días Edward - Roy se acerca a la puerta y la abre - deja cerrado cuando te vayas - y tras esto el coronel se aleja del lugar.

La sala regresa al mutismo, donde un tensionado Edward, a causa de un nuevo viaje que lo alejaría quien sabe cuanto de su tierra natal, solo pensaba en una cosa…

- Winry…

* * *

><p>Vi a mi hermano salir del edificio de Central con la cabeza baja y parecía muy triste, aunque no se muy bien el por qué, así que me acerque a conversarle.<p>

- Hermano… - le dije - Sucedió algo malo dentro del cuartel?

- Estupido Mustang - dijo con una especie de risa, para luego golpear con su brazo metálico la pared muy fuerte

- Nii-san…

- Tranquilo Al - me dijo - Es sólo que tendremos que posponer la búsqueda de la piedra ya que se me encomendó ir a otro país por un tiempo, una misión en el extranjero, en una tal Kurssev….

- Cuanto tiempo hermano? - le pregunté

- No se… muchos meses e incluso años - me dijo antes de tocar mi armadura.

- Pero hermano… que va a pasar con todos…?

- ED! AL! - dijo una voz que nos sacó de la conversación que teníamos.

Era Winry y la abuela Pinaco, que venían con unas maletas y bastante alegres. Se acercaron, subieron el pequeño conjunto de escaleras que tiene el edificio y nos saludaron.

- Como han estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos! - dijo Winry.

- Winry! Abuela! Qué hacen aquí en Central? - comenté curioso.

- Unas pequeñas vacaciones - dijo la abuela Pinaco - la verdad es que necesitábamos descansar de tanto trabajo

- Así es! - agregó Winry - y el mayor Hugges nos recibirá en su casa amablemente - Winry miró a mi hermano, el cual había estado muy callado durante la pequeña charla - Oye Ed… estás aun con nosotros? Hola…? - Winry lo iba a tocar cuando mi hermano salió arrancando hacía el cuartel general.

- Hermano! Espera! - grité tan fuerte como pude y salí corriendo tras él, dejando a las recién llegadas a la deriva.

* * *

><p>Edward corría tan fuerte como podía por los pasillos del cuartel. Escuchaba los gritos de Al para que lo esperara y se detuviera, pero no hacía caso a ellos. Un poco más adelante se encontraba Sheska con muchos informes y carpetas.<p>

- Edward, hola - le dijo ella al ver al rubio entre los papeles acercarse - como est…? - pero el alquimista no se detuvo pasándola a llevar y quedando la mujer sepultada bajo toneladas de papel.

- Lo siento…! - dijo Ed con un quejido.

Edward siguió corriendo alejandose de Sheska que había quedado en el piso. La chica movía desesperadamente sus brazos y piernas para poder sacar su cabeza que estaba bajo los archivos. En cuanto lo logró, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y luego se intentó calmar.

- Aww… este no es mi día - dijo Sheska cuando un pie de acero proveniente de la armadura de Alphonse la piso sin intención, logrando que otra vez el aire de la chica se terminara y que Al se cayera.

- Lo… Lo siento señorita Sheska! - le suplicó Al, recibiendo una especie de respuesta desde lo más abajo, para luego dibujar un círculo de transmutación en el piso y crear una pared.

* * *

><p>Mrdt - fue lo poco que le entendí a mi hermano cuando chocó contra el muro que generé y cayera al suelo.<p>

- Hermano! - le volví a gritar y lo alcancé para encararlo - por qué te arrancaste hermano? Te hizo algo malo Wenry o la abuela?

- Tú no lo entiendes, Al! - me respondió de golpe - No lo podrías entender! No lo captas? No las volveremos a ver en años! Acostúmbrate a no hablar más con ellas porque no estarán más! - a mi nii-san parecía caerle una lagrima de su rostro.

- Por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo para estar con ellas! - le contrapuse - lo que pasa es que tú tienes miedo de este viaje, hermano!

- No, tonto… es sólo que - Ed guardó silencio - no sé cuanto tiempo podré estar bien sin Winry…

- Ah, por tu brazo no?

- Qué? No, Al! - mi hermano se comenzó a poner rojo entonces - es porque yo… yo…

- Tú que hermano?

- Yo, yo… yo! Yo estoy enamorado de ella. - dijo de golpe.

Mi cara quedó impresionada ( ._. ) Mi hermano amaba a Winry? Cómo no me di cuenta? Ósea que ahora que nos vamos no la verá más… y si la quiere tanto… que triste! pobre de mi nii-san!

- Tienes que decírselo, hermano - le sugerí, pero parecía más una amenaza.

- Para que Al - me dijo dibujando circulitos en el piso con su dedo - sólo me quedan diez días y no quiero que ella…

- Y si ella sufre más que tú? - le dije interrumpiéndole - y si ella lo siente más que tú? Y si ella te ama más que tú? - esa última frase hizo que mi hermano abriera muy grandes los ojos - Aun te quedan diez días! Vamos, te ayudaré. Antes de que nos tengamos que ir le dirás todos tus sentimientos hermano!

- Espera, Al! - me dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba por el cuartel.

La noche estaba cayendo, era corta y mañana sería un largo día, donde haría falta más que un simple intercambio para que mi hermano y Winry fueran felices. Sí, esa sería mi nueva misión.

…**.**

**Informe de avance de Sheska.**

**La situación el día de hoy fue bastante extraña. **

**Edward Elric me empujó y quedé atrapada bajo los papeles.**

**Me rescataron nueve horas después.**

**Además su hermano después parecía muy emocionado.**

**La situación me parece muy extraña proviniendo de ese alquimista.**

**Se espera que personas ajenas a Central dejen comentarios.**

**Eso es todo coronel Mustang.**

**Si tengo más información se la haré llegar.**

**Sheska.**


	2. Día 1: Bajo las hojas

Día 1: Bajo las hojas

- Despierta hermano! - le dije a Ed - hoy es el día en que tú y Winry estarán juntos para toda la vida

- Buaaah - bostezó él - si, si, si, pero antes de eso… Podemos ir a desayunar?

Bajamos al salón comedor de Central donde muchos soldados ya comían. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y Ed empezó a desayunar, y mientras el botaba la leche para otro lado, yo le iba explicando mi brillante plan.

- Bien Nii-san! Escucha! Llevarás a Winry al Bosque que está a las afueras de Central y allí en medio de la naturaleza, la tranquilidad, y los dos solos le declararás tu amor!

- Al! - Ed se atragantó con un trozo de pan

- Hermano! Aguanta no te puedes morir ahora ni menos así - Le dije y le golpee la espalda muy fuerte, logrando que el bocado volara por los aires y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban con nosotros.

- De donde sacas esas ideas tan ridículas! - me dijo Ed, para luego yo volver a golpearle.

- Hermano baja la voz que ya armamos un espectáculo! - Le susurré - Querías mi ayuda? Entonces acepta!

- Ok, ok, ya entendí… entonces debemos ir al bosque luego a ver si está todo en orden… Ikusou!

- Donde vamos, joven alquimista? - señaló una figura que estaba de pie, al que pronto reconocimos que era el mayor Maes Hughes. - Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?

- Sí, de hecho voy a ir al bosque con… - mi hermano se tapó la boca y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro - Digoooo! A entrenar! Voy a entrenar!

- Oh bueno… en ese caso… - el mayor saca algo de su bolsillo - Llévate una foto de mi preciosa Elysia para que para que la veas y no te sientas solo Ed! - el mayor comenzó con su show - Sólo mírala! No es hermosa? Mira cuanto ha crecido desde…

- Lo siento mayor! Debemos irnos! - dijo Ed - Quédese con la foto de su hija para que no la pierda.

- No te preocupes Ed! - Gritó y sacó de su traje cientos de imágenes - Tengo muchas más! Fotos de mi hija para todos!

Salimos pronto del salón y por los pasillos le dije a mi nii-san que todo saldría bien.

- Pongamos en marcha el plan, vamos a ver si todo está bien en el bosque - y luego salimos del cuartel.

* * *

><p>La casa del mayor Hughes era mediana, pero clara y espaciosa. Por todos los rincones habían fotos de su esposa e hija. En una de las habitaciones estaba Winry arreglándose, pues cuando la abuela Pinaco regresara de las compras, saldrían juntas a pasear por la ciudad. Mientras ella se prepara, alguien golpea su puerta.<p>

- Abuela, si eres tú ya estoy casi lista!

- Winry! - Apareció la señora Hughes por la puerta - tienes visitas! Son los hermanos Elric!

Al escuchar la noticia bajó de inmediato por las escaleras para ver a los dos alquimistas. Winry había quedado muy preocupada por lo ocurrido el día anterior y, principalmente, lo que le podía haber pasado a Edward.

- Al! El! - saludó Winry.

- Hola Winry!

- Esto… - Ed ya se estaba ruborizando - Hola Winry…

- Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que tal vez tenían mucho trabajo en el cuartel - Winry movió su cabeza y siguió hablando - Sucede algo?

- Bueno… yo me preguntaba si… - Ed estaba cada vez más rojo - quieres ir a pasear conmigo!

- Qué?

- Digo…! - Edward movía la cabeza de un lado a otro - Con Al y conmigo, obvio!

- Jajajajaja! Claro que me gustaría! Sólo déjenme ir a buscar mi chaqueta - Y dicho esto Winry entró a la casa.

- Todo va bien hasta ahora, hermano - dijo Alphonse.

- Espero que todo salga bien, Al.

- Estoy lista! - dijo Winry al volver - no encontré mi chaqueta pero no es importante. Vamos!

La chica de pelos dorados tomó del brazo a los dos chicos y empezaron a caminar rumbo a los espesos bosques que rodeaban Central. Más atrás, una persona apoyada en la pared observaba la escena, para luego preguntarse a si mismo.

- Qué tramas, Alquimista de Acero?

* * *

><p>Llegamos al bosque, el cual ambientamos con Al para que estuviera lleno de hojas en el suelo, tal como le gustaba a Winry. El problema es que exageramos y ahora mi pierna metálica hacía demasiado ruido al pisarlas.<p>

- Rayos! - dije - estas hojas hacen más ruido del que pensaba.

- Jajaja! Oye hermano - dijo Al - iré a ver si encuentro algo para comer! - gritó para luego irse, seguramente a esconder para verme a mi y a Winry.

Estuvimos un pequeño tiempo en silencio que lo cortó el sonido del viento, que comenzó a correr con fuerza, por lo que (en un gesto improvisado) usé mi alquimia con las hojas para hacerle un abrigo a Winry.

- Toma - le dije y se lo pasé.

- Oh! Gracias Ed! - ella parecía muy feliz y me sonreía - pero ya en serio… que hacemos aquí?

- Bueno yo… - le empecé a decir muy nervioso - Winry!

- Sí, Ed?

- Yo… - la miré a los ojos, descubriendo que ella también hacía lo mismo - Winry yo… - el viento hacía que las hojas cayeran, formando un hermoso paisaje bajo nosotros - Winry yo hace mucho que…

- Ed - me interrumpió ella - siente el viento y el aroma de las hojas inundándonos - cerré los ojos y le hice caso - Con este ambiente puedes decirme lo que quieras…

Y así lo iba a hacer, hasta que de pronto la fragancia del bosque se confundió con carbono, por lo que abrí mis ojos y…!

- Qué pasa AQUÍ! - dije al ver alrededor nuestro grandes flamas que ardían y quemaban el paisaje.

- Ed! Es fuego! Qué sucede!

- No sé! Yo no lo había planeado así… - mi voz se interrumpió cuando sentí que mi capa empezaba a quemarse - Mi capa! Ahhh! - E inmediatamente empecé a rodar en el piso como un idiota.

Fue entonces que escuchamos, a lo lejos, unos gritos que poco a poco se acercaban.

- Se lo dije, coronel: un bosque no es un buen lugar para practicar la alquimia de fuego - era la voz de la teniente Hawkeye, por lo que ya imaginaba quien era el responsable de todo esto.

- Fue sólo una chispita que saltó - dijo el coronel Mustang, que apareció entre las ramas que aun no ardían - yo no quería… - Edward? - me dijo mientras me miraba en el suelo - que haces aquí? Casi no te vez entre tantas hojas…

- Qué! A quien le dices que es tan pequeño para que lo tapen las hojas! - y con esa frase me di cuenta que mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento a Winry se había hecho cenizas…

* * *

><p>El incendio fue controlado en una media hora antes de que lo apagaran. El plan para mi hermano había fallado, así que fuimos a dejar a Winry a la casa para luego volver derrotados a Central.<p>

- Al… - me dijo Ed con rabia - todo iba tan bien… POR QUE ESE IDIOTA DE MUSTANG TIENE QUE METER SUS NARICES DONDE NADIE LE LLAMA!

- Tranquilo hermano… ya verás que mañana nos irá mejor…

- Claro que sí! Porque yo les ayudare a que Ed y Winry estén juntos! - dijo por detrás nuestro el mayor Hughes, abrazándonos en el momento.

- Como supo usted que yo…? - El mayor interrumpió a Ed.

- Eso no es importante, pero con mi ayuda tendrás a Winry comiendo de tus manos.

- En serio nos ayudará, mayor? - le pregunté con una cara llena de esperanza.

- Por supuesto! Ahora vamos al cuartel, que debo preguntarle a Roy si le llegó mi informe, aunque deduzco que sí… - y después de decir eso empezamos a caminar tras nuestro primer intento fallido de que Ed se declarara. - Por cierto… Vieron las nuevas fotos de mi hija? Miren lo hermosa que sale!

- MAYOR HUGHES!

…**.**

**Estimado Roy:**

**Los hermanos Elric andan en extraños pasos.**

**Escuche que van al bosque de central con una vieja amiga y la gente comenta que planean algo, tal vez peligroso.**

**Te aconsejo que vayas con ellos y lo detengas con tu fuego en caso de que veas cosas sospechosas.**

**Cuéntame después los detalles y en que anda el alquimista de acero.**

**Bueno, te adjunto una foto de mi hija para que tu camino vaya iluminado. Mira lo linda que está!**

**Saludos a ti y a la teniente Hawkeye.**

**Maes Hughes.**


	3. Día 2: En el lugar está la clave

Día 2: En el lugar está la clave

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Elric partieron muy temprano hacia la casa del señor Hughes, donde se supone que se encontrarían con el mayor para idear el plan que lograría que esta vez Ed pudiera confesarle todos sus sentimientos a Winry… o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

- Llegamos hermano! - dijo Al.

- Cállate! - Edward hizo un gesto de silencio - No sabemos si Winry aún está adentro. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

En ese momento la manilla de la puerta empieza a girar, por lo que Ed y Al (pensando que podía ser Winry), totalmente asustados se lanzan a los arbustos más cercanos quedando muy mal camuflados: el joven con la armadura sobre su pequeño hermano.

- AL! No pueeedo respirar!

- Donde estás hermano?

- Abajo tuyo! Idiota!

- Buenos días! - Saludó el mayor Hughes a los dos jóvenes que montaban un pequeño espectáculo de golpes entre la hierba - cómo amanecieron hoy?

- Mayor Hughes! - gritaron los dos hermanos.

- Están listos para que el día de hoy cierto muchachito - decía el mayor mientras le picaba la cara con un dedo a Edward - consiga una novia? - Alphonse y el mayor Hughes se miraban con una cara mezcla de malicia y picardía.

- Ustedes dos están locos… - bufó Ed - Por cierto… y Winry?

- Salió temprano a comprar repuestos de automail - rió el mayor - se nota que a esa chica le encanta reparar cosas!

- Cuál es el plan señor Hughes? - preguntó Alphonse curioso.

- Ja! Este es! - y el mayor sacó un plano gigante de la ciudad de central - El plan es elegir un gran lugar para que Ed se le declare a Winry!

- Pero… - decía Al - ese plan lo dije yo ayer! No tiene nada nuevo mayor!

- Claro que sí lo tiene! - dijo Hughes y luego apuntó a unas "X" en el mapa - yo he escogido mucho más de un sitio. Deben visitarlos todos para que agarren confianza y finalmente en el último que esos dos se confiesen su amor! De esa forma es imposible que falle! Jajajajajaja! - se rió el hombre.

- Bien! - Edward se acomodó su capa y empezó a caminar - vamos a buscar esos lugares!

- Espera! - Le dijo Hughes - primero tenemos que encontrar a Winry! Vamos! - y con una mano arriba y la otra en el cuello de un Ed arrastrado partieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días Coronel - saludó entrando la teniente Riza.<p>

- Ah… buenos días teniente. - le respondió Roy mirando por la ventana, sin verla de frente.

- Esto… no es por ser indiscreta pero… por que no hay nadie hoy en esta oficina señor?

El coronel se quedó en silencio mientras una pequeña venita se le inflaba en la cabeza, todo por que ninguno de sus hombres se había presentado a trabajar por una supuesta "emergencia"…

...Flash Back (un día antes)...

- Coronel Mustang! - Dijo un teniente algo preocupado frente a Roy - necesito pedirle un favor en nombre de sus subordinados!

- Que sucede, Havoc? - respondió el coronel.

- Lo que pasa es que fuimos asignados a una misión ultra-confidencial por parte del Fuhrer Bradley y necesitamos el día de mañana para realizarla. Usted podría darnos permiso, señor?

- Si son órdenes del Fuhrer no puedo hacer nada. Al menos podrían… - Roy fue interrumpido por el teniente.

- Gracias coronel! - y rápidamente Havoc cerró la puerta dejando a Roy con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

...Fin Flash Back...

- Y hoy voy a preguntarle al Fuhrer y me dice que no ha mandado a ninguna misión a esos dos! Como quiere que esté teniente!

- Pues no va a sacar nada quedándose aquí coronel - Riza le pasó su chaqueta y lo tomó del brazo - vamos a buscarlos.

* * *

><p>Eran más de las 3 en el reloj de Edward y por más que habían recorrido la ciudad entera más de 6 veces, Ed, Al y el mayor Hughes no habían podido encontrar a Winry por ningún lado. Una mezcla de calor, rabia y por sobre todo falta de tiempo empezaba a apoderarse del joven alquimista y sus dos amigos.<p>

- No resisto más! Winry donde estás! - gritó Ed desesperado al no encontrar a su amada.

- Así son las mujeres Ed, debes acostumbrarte: ven algo que les guste y desparecen siguiendo eso - Decía el mayor - por ejemplo mi hija y mi esposa…

Entonces a Ed se le pasó por la mente un hombre lleno de automails y que su querida Winry iba tras él con los ojos como corazón.

- Nooooooooooo! - y en eso el alquimista choca contra alguien, sonando grandes cantidades de metal caer al piso.

- Eso dolió… Ed! - Winry miró a Ed que estaba en el piso. - Estás bien!

- Winry! - gritó Al - Te estábamos buscando! Donde est… - Alphonse no necesitó terminar su pregunta cuando vio que el suelo estaba lleno de piezas de metal.

- No tenemos tiempo! - dijo el mayor Hughes. - son muchos lugares y tenemos poco tiempo! - tomó a Ed y a Winry y empezó a correr desesperadamente - debemos darnos prisa!

- Mayor, espéreme! - decía desde más atrás un Alphonse cansado.

* * *

><p>El primer sitio que el mayor Hughes había preparado era una especie de cafetería, donde dos grandes helados nos estaban esperando para ser comidos. Winry se veía bastante emocionada por comer, mientras que yo no tanto por cierto letrero que leí al entrar que decía "Helados 100% a base de leche".<p>

- En serio todo este helado es para mí? - dijo Winry con la cara llena de emoción. - Gracias! Muchas gracias mayor; Ed, a ti también, eres el mejor.

- Winry yo… - Empecé a darme cuenta que me estaba poniendo rojo, no se si por los agradecimientos de Winry o por lo que iba a decir - hace mucho tiempo que te quería decir que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí… digo por todos! Yo…

- Hay no es nada Ed - dijo Winry con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo que quiero decir es que yo…

- No hay más tiempo para conversaciones! - Dijo el mayor mirando su reloj - no alcanzaremos a llegar al siguiente lugar! - y sin darme cuenta el mayor Hughes empujó mi cabeza hacía el helado tratando que yo comiera - come Ed! Tenemos que irnos!

- wnrsa ya tre amwno! - intenté decírselo así a Winry, pero al no entenderse nada por tener mi boca llena de helado ella sólo se rió y luego (una vez más) por la mano del mayor fuimos arrastrados hacía el siguiente lugar de su lista.

* * *

><p>- Llegamos! - dijo el señor Hughes con una admirable sonrisa - este es el lugar donde Elysia viene a jugar conmigo. No es genial?<p>

Y la verdad es que sí lo era: era el sitio perfecto para que mi hermano y Winry pudieran expresarse lo que sentían.

- Iremos a comprar bebidas, vamos mayor - le dije y nos alejamos del lugar dejando a los dos tortolos solos.

- Dos de piña, por favor - dijo el mayor al vendedor, al que después le pagó. - gracias buen hombre, toma una foto de mi hija como recuerdo de esta compra.

- Cree que mi hermano logre decirle ahora a Winry lo que siente, mayor?

- No lo sé Al, esperemos que en los próximos minutos lo haga o no alcanzaremos a llegar al siguiente lugar donde hice la reservación.

- Cuantos lugares escogió, mayor? - le pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

- Sólo tres, así que debes estar tranquilo Alphonse, en alguno de esos se les presentará la oportunidad de confesarse sus sentimientos.

Los minutos pasaron y no sabíamos nada de mi hermano. Decidimos que iríamos a ver que le ocurría; gran error dejarlos solos: mi hermano se puso a molestar a unos niños para "impresionar" a Winry, cosa que no le resultó como esperaba, aunque eso sí, ella no podía parar de reírse de aquella situación.

- Salgan de encima mocosos! - gritaba Ed.

- Jajajajaja! Nosotros no recibimos órdenes de un enano como tú! - dijo uno de los pequeños.

- Sí, sí! Tú no eres un adulto! - agregó una niña.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron! - y con un choque de sus manos la tierra se agitó botando a los niños que estaban sobre él.

- Al parecer no resultó como esperábamos… - me dijo el mayor, para luego tomar a Edward del piso y tirarlo en mis brazos. - En marcha! Aún nos quedan lugares por visitar!

* * *

><p>Ya empezaba a atardecer cuando llegamos a una hermosa laguna en las afueras de Central, donde unos pequeños botes para dos, tres y cuatro personas aguardaban nuestra llegada.<p>

- Suban y diviértanse! - dijo el mayor Hughes y con un "pequeño" golpecito nos empujó a Winry y a mí a la embarcación.

- Este lugar es muy bonito, no lo crees Ed? - me decía Winry mirando el paisaje.

- Sí… Winry debo decirte algo. Y lo diré ahora.

- Yo también tenía que decirte algo, Ed… Es algo que he querido contarte desde hace mucho tiempo…

- En serio? Dime

- No, no - vi a Winry sonrojarse - Tú dime primero.

- Bueno… es que yo… - entonces recibimos un fuerte golpe.

Estuve tan cerca de decirle lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde: tres conocidos sujetos estaban abordando nuestro pequeño bote, el subteniente Falman, el teniente Havoc y el sargento Fuery.

- Hola muchachos! - dijo el subteniente Falman.

- Se ven tan bien ustedes dos andando en ese bote. - Dijo el teniente Havoc. - En que andan los dos? - dijo con cara de perversión.

- Eeehh! Yooo….! - no sabía que decirles, y además tenía mucho miedo que dijeran algo que me comprometiera a decirle la verdad a Winry. - Que hacen aquí? No deberían estar trabajando?

- Gracias a la gran idea del mayor Hughes tenemos el día libre para nosotros! - dijo el subteniente - comimos mucho helado, paseamos por los parques de la ciudad y ahora paseamos en botecito.

Irónicamente todo lo que a mí me había salido mal el día de hoy a ellos les había funcionado de maravilla. Afortunadamente, en ese instante, un grito desde lejos nos hizo voltearnos.

- Ustedes! Desertores! - decía un tipo que venía en la punta de su barco.

- No… no puede ser! Es el coronel Mustang! - gritó el sargento Fuery.

- Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? - dijo Falman.

- Que importa! Arranquemos! Y esos tres, sin siquiera salirse de nuestro bote, tomaron el pequeño timón y empezaron su huida.

- Coronel! Se están escapando! Y va junto a ellos Edward! - dijo la teniente Riza desde atrás.

- No se preocupe, teniente… Creo saber como detener a esos prófugos y al que los ayudó a planear esta huida… Ahora verás, Acero - Mustang encendió una rama con fuego y la lanzó a nuestro bote, comenzando a quemarse lentamente.

- Nos atacan! - Gritó Falman! - Acciones evasivas sargento!

Pero la parte de atrás del bote ya se había encendido. Winry, atacada por el miedo no paraba de abrazarme, por lo que yo… a pesar de todo iba con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro; en las nubes. Fue en eso cuando el teniente Havoc habló.

- Amigos! En momentos como este fue un honor haber combatido junto a ustedes. Retirada! - y con esas valerosas palabras nos lanzamos a la laguna en espera de ser rescatados (o castigados) por el coronel.

- Creo que vamos a tener una animada reunión esta noche, señores… - dijo el coronel con una sonrisa llena de ira en su rostro, la cual nos terminó asustando más que las pirañas que se acercaban a nosotros.

* * *

><p>- Lamento mucho que no haya sido un buen día, Winry.<p>

- No se preocupe señor Hughes, no fue culpa suya. - dijo Winry frente al mayor - de todas formas no fue un mal día, puesto que pase mucho tiempo junto a él…

- Perdón?

- Quiero decir… - Winry movió la cabeza velozmente - Sabe algo de Ed y de Al

- Ah el coronel Mustang los dejó haciendo trabajos forzados. - dijo el mayor mientras empezaba a caminar - se lo merecen por haber ayudado a esos a escaparse de sus labores… En fin… buenas noches Winry.

- Buenas noches mayor - dijo la joven antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Creo que el plan no funcionó bien… - dijo el mayor Hughes.

- Déjame a mí intentarlo el día de mañana… les mostraré una técnica secreta para enamorarse que a pasado en mi familia de generación en generación!

...**.**

**Querido diario:**

**Hoy tuve un pésimo día: los horrendos planes del mayor Hughes no lograron que pudiera expresarle lo que sentía a Winry, además fui castigado por ese estupido coronel a limpiar todos los baños del cuartel con una sola esponja. **

**No espero que entiendas lo cansado que estoy, solo que si pudieras… me aconsejaras como declararme a mi amada.**

**A quien engaño… sólo eres un diario.**

**Siempre tuyo.**

**Edward Elric**


	4. Día 3: La fuerza del Amor

Día 3: La fuerza del amor

- Despierta, joven Elric… Despierta…

- No… 5 minutos más por favor…

- Si no despiertas no podrás ver lo hermoso que tienes justo frente a ti…

Edward comienza a abrir lentamente sus dorados ojos, para ver que gran sorpresa hay a su alrededor… cuando… Un par de grandes brazos vienen directo a abrazarlo!

- EDWARD ELRIC! – Decía el Mayor Armstrong, para luego asfixiarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

- Mayor… Mee asfixia… x_x

- SÉ LO DE TU PROBLEMA PARA DECLARARTE CON LA SEÑORITA WINRY! YO TE AYUDARÉ A QUE ESTÉN JUNTOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! – El mayor suelta a Ed y lo toma de un brazo – VAMOS! TENEMOS MUCHO QUE HACER!

- Esperee! Mayor! – Edward sale volando por la fuerza que lo empuja – DEJEME VESTIRMEE!

La puerta se cierra de golpe, haciendo un fuerte ruido que ensordeció toda la habitación de los hermanos.

- Nii-san…? – Dice un Alphonse recién despertándose – Se fue… Y que haré hoy solo?

* * *

><p>En las oficinas de Central, el Coronel Mustang se encuentra sentado en su escritorio terminando de revisar unas carpetas.<p>

- Y… Listo! Al fin terminé el trabajo de hoy! Ahora a pasear y buscar señorita...

- Coronel, llegaron estos documentos para revisar y ordenar - dijo la Teniente Riza botando un sinnúmero de papeles en el escritorio – tienen que estar listos hoy en la tarde…

- Ahh teniente – Roy mira por la ventana – Mire que hermoso día hace hoy… los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, el viento silba, Edward y el Mayor Armstrong están sin camisa en el patio, y nosotros aquí encerra… Que hacen esos dos así!

* * *

><p>- Está seguro que de esta forma Winry entenderá que estoy enamorado de ella mayor?<p>

- Por supuesto joven Elric – el Mayor Armstrong movía sus pectorales – La fuerza del amor es tan grande que sólo se puede demostrar con algo igual de poderoso… y eso no es otra cosa que la fuerza de los músculos! Ahora imítame, este movimiento de amor ha pasado de generación en generación!

- Si usted lo dice… - Empecé a intentar mover mi cuerpo igual que el mayor, cosa que, para mi gusto, se veía bastante ridícula…

- Más Animo, Edward Elric. QUE TU CUERPO DIGA TODO CON SOLO MOVERSE!

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles de Central buscando a mi hermano sin rumbo fijo, mirando a la gente y viendo las casas… Cuando me encontré con la Abuela Pinaco sentada en un banco frente a una tienda de repuestos de Automail…<p>

- Abuela Pinaco! Que hace aquí?

- Oh! Alphonse – me dijo ella acercándose – Estoy esperando a Winry, tú sabes como es ella con este asunto de los Automail… Lleva más de una hora dentro de esa tienda y aún no da señales de vida…

- Iré a buscarla, espéreme aquí abuela.

Y cuando abro la puerta, una enorme cantidad de cajas me caen en mis brazos, las que logré sostener con mucho esfuerzo.

- AL! – escuche la voz de Winry – Que bueno que estás aquí! Me ayudas a llevar estás cosas a la casa?

- Am… ^ ^'' Claro… - Intente ver a Winry entre las bolsas y cosas que yo llevaba – Por casualidad… No has visto a mi nii-san?

- No… Lo siento… También tenía ganas de verlo… A donde vas Al? – me dijo al ver que yo tomaba el camino en dirección a la casa del mayor Hughes – Aún quedan muchas compras por hacer!

- Que horror… Nii-san! Donde estás!

* * *

><p>- Mayor! Me voy a caer! – le dije al mayor Armstrong que me sostenía en brazos mientras intentaba entrar "decentemente" por la ventana de Winry.<p>

- VAMOS EDWARD ELRIC! Entra luego que la señorita Winry puede volver en cualquier momento… - en eso los dos escuchamos, a lo lejos, la voz de mi amada – ES ELLA! Joven Edward… ESTO ES POR LA FUERZA DEL AMOR! – y con un fuerte golpe me empujó directamente hacia la pared de la habitación.

- AH! Tsk… eso dolió… Vaya que golpea fuerte…

En eso escucho que alguien sube las escaleras, se para frente a la puerta de la sala, y la abre lentamente…

- Hola mi linda Winr… -

- Nii-san! Que haces aquí!

- Al! (Mierda! Que hace Al aquí!) Vete de Aquí! Vete! – Y de una sola patada empuje a mi hermano por la misma ventana por la que entré.

- DDDD: ! Nii-saaan!

Suspiré por un pequeño momento, que prácticamente no sirvió de nada…

- Ed? Qué haces aquí? – escuché que me decía la voz de Winry desde la puerta de la sala.

- WINRY! – me caí de la impresión – Que haces aquí!

- Es mi dormitorio… Qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno yo… - mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, ya no había marcha atrás, sólo esperaba que lo que me enseñó el mayor sirviera de algo – Winry… Yo tengo algo que mostrarte.

- Bueno Ed yo… ED QUE HACES! – Me gritó totalmente ruborizada al ver como yo me sacaba la camisa para mostrarle (tal como dijo el mayor Armstrong) la fuerza con la que mi cuerpo emanaba su amor.

- Winry! Mira! Mira mi fuerza! – Le decía mientras intentaba mover la musculatura que tengo.

- …. – Winry miraba hacia el piso – BAAKA! HENTAAAI! – y con una gran llave inglesa (que no sé de donde salió) recibí un enorme golpe que me sacó volando por la ventana.

- WINRYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>- Uff… Nos llevó mucho tiempo, pero al fin terminamos todo este papeleo, no teniente Hawkeye? – Dice Roy dejando la última hoja apilada, todas ordenadas en el escritorio.<p>

- Si señor. – la teniente mira por la ventana – No le gusta el atardecer Coronel? Es uno de los momentos más hermosos del día…

- Es más hermoso cuando se ve con una buena compañía, teniente.

- Qué quiere decir, Coronel Mustang?

- Noo… Yo… Teniente, dígame… Alguna vez ha visto una estrella fugaz en el cielo? – el Coronel se le acerca a la teniente Riza

- Sí, si la he visto coronel…

- Y le pidió un deseo…? – Roy se acerca mucho más a la teniente Hawkeye.

- Sí… - la teniente se ruboriza.

- Y… se le cumplió? – Mustang queda cara a cara con Riza.

- Justo en este…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escucha la voz de Edward, quien entra por la ventana de la oficina como si estuviera aterrizando.

- EDWARD! – gritan los dos oficiales al mismo tiempo.

- Auuuh… Winry golpea más fuerte que el mayor… - Edward mira al coronel y a la teniente, ambos con sus caras llenas de rabia.

- No… no... no... - Mustang se agacha y recoge una de las miles de hojas tiradas en el suelo – EDWARD ELRIC!

* * *

><p>- Así que era un plan para explicarle a Winry que mi hermano la ama?<p>

- Así es, Joven Alphonse – decía el Mayor Armstrong – Pero salió mal según parece… Tal vez los secretos pasados de generación en generación sólo sirven para la familia Armstrong…

- Te equivocas hermano imbecil – se escuchó una voz femenina que entraba al salón – Yo le enseñaré mañana a ese debilucho como se enamora a alguien, con el poder del frío!

- Eres tú… - El mayor Armstrong tiembla de miedo…

- Por cierto… donde está ese Elric…?

* * *

><p>- Si te atreves a moverte un centímetro sin terminar de ordenar esos documentos, te quemo, entendido Elric!<p>

- ESTO NO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO HORAS EXTRA! – Edward llora mientras, con la luna ya llena y un Roy Mustang amenazándolo al lado, revisa hasta el último papel.

…**.**

**PERIODICO DE CENTRAL**

**- PEQUEÑAS PALABRAS DEL DIRECTOR DEL PERIODICO (AUTOR)**

**Hola a tods! Perdón por no escribir en estos meses… He tenido mucha presión en mi vida real saben? Jajaja! Intentaré actualizar más seguido el fic! Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo mi historia =3 MIL PERDONES! XD. Espero que sigan disfrutando, comenten y… eso… =D**

**- PERSONA PELIGROSA ESCAPA DE PRISIÓN**

**Esta noche, el criminal conocido como "Soft J. Kimbley", Ex militar de Central ha escapado de prisión. Si bien se desconoce su paradero, las fuerzas de Brights buscan en el norte y en central. La única pista que dejó fue una pequeña nota que dice: "Tomaré lo más preciado para Elric." Estaremos atentos a más información.**


End file.
